Shadows
by Sakura-Star
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, me han sellado como la última, la sombra. Todos, incluso a los que consideré una vez mis amigos, mi familia. Siempre, siempre… hasta que llegó 'EL'. Quizás el único que me vio a mí, a Sakura
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Resumen: **Siempre. Desde que tengo memoria, me han sellado como la última, la sombra. Todos, incluso a los que consideré una vez mis amigos, mi familia. Siempre, siempre… hasta que llegó 'EL'. Quizás el único que me vio a mí, a Sakura.… ..:SasuSaku:.

Autora: -Sakura-Star-

* * *

**Shadows**

**Prólogo**

Haruno Sakura es mi nombre. Creo que todo, a excepción de mi color de cabello que era rosa, era normal en mí.Soy unapersona delgada, con un cuerpo de una chica normal, estaba en el instituo y tengo 18 años. Bueno… casi todo era normal. Si descartamos el hecho que soy la tercera hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón. _Pero esa no es toda la historia.._

Hay una parte de mi pasado, que muchos saben, que otros ignoran y otros omiten. Una parte oscura, que no se basa solo en lo que todos murmuran. 

* * *

Ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharde boca de los demás, lo que era únicamente un problema mío, pero aún así…

"¿Oíste eso?.."

"¿Qué?.."

-

Aunque pareciera que no me importaba, y así lo hacía entender. _Me importaba, y mucho._

Aunque sonreía y decía que todo estaba bien. _Mis sonrisas eran falsas y sabía que nada estaba bien._

Aunque decía que ya estaba acostumbrada. _La verdad, es que nunca me acostumbré, y nunca me acostumbraré_

-

" Dicen que Haruno-san, después de todo.. no es la hija legítima de la actual Señora Haruno..."

"No puede ser.."

-

Aunque decía que eso no me dolía. _La verdad, es que dolía, y mucho._

Aunque me hacía la indiferente. _Por dentro algo se rompía._

Aunque pretendía hacerme 'oídos sordos' a los insultos y susurros de los demás. _Podía escucharlos perfectamente y, ciertamente, cada vez me llegaba más y más profundo_

-

"Dicen que ella es el resultado de un romance que tuvo el Señor Haruno en uno de sus viajes de negocio a Francia…"

"Qué horror.."

"Pobre.."

-

Lástima, era lo que esas personas sentían de mí, y como odiaba que lo hicieran.

Por eso, cada día me esforzaba más en ser, mostrar y afirmar ser alguien independiente, alguien a quien no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Y esa, es solo una parte de mi historia que no pretendo contarles, no todavía. Pero es la pura verdad. Mi padre, era una persona muy influyente en lo que respecta a la clase alta aquí en Japón. Es un hombre frío, inteligente y audaz para los negocios. Pero como todo hombre que es consumido por ese mundo… Nunca tiene tiempo para sus hijas.

Y lo peor de todo.. es que mis hermanas me odiaban, mi abuela me tenía asco y los demás no se atrevían ni siquiera a mirarme a la cara.

Eran crueles… sí. Pero yo estaba comenzando a comportarme indiferente hacia todo eso, aunque sabía que nunca iba a dejar de dolerme, lo intentaba, y déjenme decirles que se me da muy bien.

* * *

La gente siempre murmuraba cosas de mí. Cosas como que 'debía ser muy afortunada porque aún siendo la hija de una plebeya, tenía las riquezas de una reina'.

Pero…

No tienen idea. No me conocían. Hablaban sin saber. Veían sin mirar en verdad. Oían lo que sus oídos querían escuchar.

Por eso..

_Por eso.._

Ahora soy como soy.

Solitaria, a veces seria, encerrada, estudiosa, educada, decente, _mentirosa.._

'_Hipócrita'… _me gritaba yo misma interiormente. 

Y es que ¿cómo no serlo?

Cuando todos esperan que seas algo que no eres.

"_Educada, impecable. ¡enorgullece tu apellido!.."_

_-_

Cuando todos esperan que hagas algo que no quieres hacer

"_Estudia, practica. ¡esfuérzate más!.."_

-

Cuando todos esperan que digas algo que no quieres decir

"_Sé amable con ellos aunque no quieras. Son los herederos de importantes empresas…"_

-

Cuando todos esperan vivas en un mundo en el que no quieres vivir..

"_Tendrás __lecciones de todo lo que una dama debe aprender. Serás como tus hermanas.."_

-

Y no hablo del suicidio. No… Jamás sería tan cobarde. Hablo del mundo en el que todos quieren introducirme. Cuando lo que yo quiero es ser yo, decir lo que yo quiera, hacer lo que me dé la gana, vivir, ser libre..

_Pero ellos no me dejarían hacerlo nunca._

Siempre esperando más de lo que les puedo dar. Aún así, se los doy, y entonces, cada vez esperan más y más. 

_¿Hasta qué punto llegará esto..?_

_Después de todo.. Nada es infinito. _

La gente a su alrededor sonreía, hablaba, corría, tomaba el té…

"_Son tan libres_" a veces suelo pensar

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo..

_Me daban envidia._

Ellos se divertían. _Yo estudiaba._

Ellos descansaban. _Yo trabajaba._

Ellos jugaban. _Yo investigaba._

Ellos salían. _Yo practicaba._

Ellos estudiaban. _Yo… ya había terminado todo lo que ellos aprendían, pero aún así, seguía estudiando…  
_Aunque crean que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo..

_No saben cómo se equivocan.._

La persona que ven sus ojos, las sonrisas que contemplan, las palabras dulces que disfrutan, la persona a quien admiran..

_No es lo que creen. No es lo que ven. No es lo que oyen. No es lo que admiran._

_Si tan solo supieran.._

Pobres tontos..

No saben lo que es vivir bajo una sombra. No saben lo que es luchar contra el mundo día a día. No saben lo que es estudiar día y noche. No saben lo que es aparentar lo que no eres. No saben lo que es vivir con la presión de que tienes que superar, ser mejor, más eficiente, más útil, más perfecta.

No saben nada.

Quizás estoy siendo un poco dura pero..

Después de todo.. tengo que descargar mi frustración de algún modo.. ¿cierto?.

No puedo darme el lujo de explotar, ni de decir cosas no propias de una dama de la Familia Haruno.

* * *

Seguro piensan que soy una persona que odia el mundo, que odia a las personas y que detesta su vida.

En parte…sí. Pero yo no detesto el mundo, detesto _ciertas_ cosas del mundo. No detesto a todas las personas, detesto a _algunas_ de ellas. Yo no detesto el tener vida, yo detesto _el _estilo de vida que llevo.

Pero.. eso es algo que nadie nunca comprenderá, porque..

Aunque me esfuerce en hacérselo entender, nunca entienden. Porque ellos solamente miran mis talones y me dicen lo baje que estoy, hablando de honor y esas cosas. Porque ellos no paran de compararme..

Odio que hagan eso..

Compararme..

¿Para qué comparar?

¿Acaso no saben que todos somos diferentes?

¿O es que acaso no entienden que no todos podemos ser iguales.. que nadie puede ser igual?

¿Qué no existe mejor… sino diferente?

* * *

El mundo de los ricos es un mundo en donde, si no cazas.. serás cazado.

Así como dicen. Si no comes serás comido.

Los que sobreviven.. son solo los fuertes..

¿Cuán cierto puede ser eso?

* * *

**N/A:** Hola. ¿Cómo se encuentran?. Esta es una idea que lleva días rondando mi cabeza, pero se me está haciendo un poco difícil redactarla. Aún así, aquí se las traigo. Espero sea y vaya a ser de su agrado.

_So.. _

_¿Un Review?_


	2. Rutina

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Siempre. Desde que tengo memoria, me han sellado como la última, la sombra. Todos, incluso a los que consideré una vez mis amigos, mi familia. Siempre, siempre… hasta que llegó 'EL'. Quizás el único que me vio a mí, a Sakura.… ..:SasuSaku:.

**Aclaraciones:** _Como ya algunos sabrán, editaré Shadows de este capi en adelante. El prólogo no me atrevo a tocarlo porque sé que lo arruinaré. _

Autora: -Sakura-Star-

* * *

**Shadows**

**Capítulo 1: **Rutina

* * *

_'Somebody listen please'_

* * *

Estaba frustrada. Muy, muy frustrada.

Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando información, que por alguna razón no podía encontrar. Era como si todo lo referente a 'eso' hubiera desaparecido, o como si no existiera. Quizás alguien no quería que lo encontrara...y eso aumentaba mi frustración.

Y a esto le sumamos el hecho de que tenía varias miradas sobre mí; cada una expresando diferentes sentimientos. ¿Acaso no había nada más interesante que ver?

Rayos, por esto no me gustaba salir a los espacios demasiado abiertos. Detestaba tener tantas miradas sobre mí, que estructuraban y memorizaban cada uno de mis movimientos, ya sea para 'copiarlos' o para buscarme algún defecto. Definitivamente, ésas personas necesitaban una vida urgentemente.

Tras supirar, tomé el último trago de mi té y dejé la taza en su lugar, para luego sentir como alguien, sin permiso, se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. No necesitaba preguntar quién era; ya lo sabía. Suspiré de nuevo... lo último quería en este momento era compañía, y menos de él.

- Claro Neji, no tengo problema si te sientas – le dije con evidente sarcasmo.‑­

- Lo sé – respondió, demasiado altanero para mi gusto.

Lo miré feo, pero él tenía su vista desviada hacia algún sitio, así que permanecí callada. El silencio se hizo presente instantáneamente, y yo no tenía ganas de romperlo bajo ningún motivo. No es que Neji fuera una persona desagradable... bueno, en algunas ocasiones si lo era, pero de alguna forma, nos complementábamos. Nuestra relación era muy extraña: no éramos compañeros, no éramos amigos… quizás sólo nos llevábamos bien porque nuestro carácter, en ciertos aspectos, era parecido: Callados, centrados, independientes y con un problema familiar algo parecido. No sabía si el tenía el mismo problema de 'doble identidad' que yo, pero no es que me interesaba mucho saberlo.

Su tío era muy exigente con él, y claramente al no ser hijo del dueño principal de las empresas Hyuuga, en ocasiones era desplazado como si de un cero a la izquierda se tratara. Es más, la carga que llevaba él en sus hombros, era igual de pesada que la mía. Su historia tenía una trama inesperada y oscura, lo que había provocado que fuera tal cual es ahora.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar las charlas mal disimuladas de los jóvenes que nos veían. Retuve mis enormes ganas de decirles que se callaran... ¿Es que acaso, por lo menos, no podían cerrar la boca o hablar más bajo?

Solo decían estupideces como "Que bien se ven junto ¿no crees?", "Son tal para cual", y puras tonterías que estoy segura que tanto Neji como yo olvidaríamos en pocos minutos.

Cerré mi PC dispuesta a irme, disgustada por el rumbo que había tomado mi tranquila tarde, pero las palabras de él me detuvieron.

– ¿Aún buscas información sobre eso? – preguntó, para luego dar un sorbo a su té, sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro. Odiaba esos ojos que parecían poder ver a través de mi máscara.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con evidente molestia por el tema que tocaba – ¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia? – murmuré con recelo.

Neji bufó con una sonrisa un tanto hueca y fría – Sólo te traerá problemas – me dijo, serio; como si supiera de lo que hablaba.

– Métete en tus asuntos, Hyuuga – le reproché, molesta. Intenté irme, pero una vez más detuvo mis pasos.

– Si quisiera que tú supieras algo al respecto... ¿no crees que hubiera buscado la manera de comunicarse contigo?. La falta de interés es evidente – dedujo con un tono que no me agradó para nada.

No, a lo mejor lo que no me agradó, es que quizás él tuviera razón. ¿Por qué a veces presentía que el interés no era mutuo?. ¿Que era yo la única que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua? Era injusto, muy injusto; pero hasta no saber toda la verdad, no pensaba darme por vencida.

No le respondí, ya que, además de que no tenía respuesta en ese momento, él sabía muy bien lo furiosa que me ponía que otros se metieran en donde no los llamaban; en conclusión, sólo quería ahorrarme unas arrugas menos. Me di media vuelta y me marché de allí, intentando mantenerme serena para que nadie notara que, por dentro, quería romperle un hueso a alguien. Sí, a veces tengo problemas con mi temperamento ¿y qué?. Después de haber pasado por lo que yo pasé, es un milagro que no necesite ir a un psiquiatra o a un manicomio.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

No pude evitar detenerme frente a una ventana a observar como todos los jóvenes jugaban o charlaban con entusiasmo. Já, si tan sólo ellos supieran algo del mundo en el que han nacido, no estarían allí perdiendo el tiempo tan descaradamente. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar fuertemente mi PC contra mi pecho al sentir una ira indescriptible que crecía en mi interior. Me preguntaba constantemente ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no ellos? Tch, estaba celosa, lo sabía, pero nadie, nadie jamás se enteraría. Estos sentimientos me prometí a mí misma enterrarlos, y no dejar que saliera a flote nunca.

_Mi actuación en esta obra, que es en lo que se había convertido mi vida, debía ser perfecta._

Dejé de mirar por la ventana y seguí caminando rumbo al salón de clases. Aún me quedaban unas cuantas cosas que debía investigar antes de llegar a casa.

Al terminar las clases salí inmediatamente de allí, ignorando a cualquier idiota que tuvo el valor o la estupidez suficiente como para entrometerse en mi camino. No quería hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos tener uno de esos repentinos encuentros con Neji. Estaba irritada en estos momentos, y estaba segura de que si alguien me decía algo indebido, lo golpearía.

Salí del edificio, encontrándome a Sebastián esperándome, como siempre, al lado de la limosina.

– Bueno tardes Señorita – me saludó educadamente para luego abrirme la puerta.

– Buenas tardes Sebastián – le contesté, entrando en el auto y colocando mis cosas a un lado.

El camino a la casa se me hizo corto, o quizás estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni le presté atención al camino. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, relacionando las palabras de Neji con todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Me dolió pensar que quizás tenía razón, pero aún así yo no estaba dispuesta a sacar la bandera blanca antes de que comenzara la batalla. Era algo que había decidido desde pequeña, y hasta no llegar al fondo de todo esto, no desistiría. ¿Terca? Quizás, pero tengo un por qué.

Al llegar a casa, me bajé de la limosina y atravesé el umbral de la puerta, siendo recibida por dos hileras de sirvientes de distintas edades. Odiaba ese formalismo tan estúpido, pero era algo que ellos, según mi abuela, tenían que hacer para rendir respeto. Subí rápidamente unas cuántas escaleras hasta que una voz chillona me detuvo

– Buenos días Señorita Sakura –

– Buenos días Nana – le respondí, volteándome sólo un poco para verle a la cara, y luego seguir mi camino escaleras arriba.

– ¿Cuál es el apuro? Ya el almuerzo está servido – volvió a hablar, claramente intentando o: sacarme información o detener mis pasos por completo.

– Ninguno, Nana. Voy a hacer algo rápido y bajo – fue todo lo que le dije, no necesitaba saber más; así que tras terminar de subir el último escalón, desaparecí de su vista al girar por una esquina.

Entré deprisa a mi habitación, comenzando a quitarme unas cosas mientras caminaba hasta la cesta de ropa sucia, donde dejé algunas cosas como la camisa y las medias. Caminé hasta el armario y saqué una franela y unos pants muy cómodos y me dirigí a mi escritorio donde coloqué mi laptop y la abrí, esperando que se cargara. Cuando lo hizo, tecleé unas cuantas cosas y la dejé descargando unas cosas que necesitaba; luego de eso, bajé al comedor, donde me encontré con una muy 'grata' sorpresa.

– Veo que sigues teniendo esa mala costumbre de bajar tarde a almorzar – me reprochó con la voz que recordaba: firme, ronca y un tanto molesta.

– Padre – lo saludé, ignorando su comentario... después de todo, ya no me interesaba replicárselos, no tenía caso.

Los sirvientes nos trajeron la comida y comenzamos el almuerzo sin dirigirnos ni una mirada más. Comí un poco apresurada, pendiente de lo que se estaba descargando en mi computador. Además... no quería tener una charla con mi padre.

Terminé de comer, y coloqué la servilleta a un lado del plato – Permiso – pedí, haciendo amago de levantarme.

– Me han llegado rumores de que este año van a entrar nuevos estudiantes – me comentó, mientras repetía mi acción.

Yo sólo lo miré sin decir nada, esperando que soltara que lo que quería que hiciera. Después de todo, nuestras pláticas no eran especialmente 'charlas normales'. Siempre conllevaban con ellas un interés o un orden.

– Quiero que te acerques a ellos – me ordenó. Ya sabía yo que algo quería – Sus familias son muy influyentes en el campo en el que se está desarrollando la empresa en estos momentos – me informó, poniéndose de pie y mirándome como si solamente con las palabras no hubiera entendido –Espero hayas comprendido lo que te quiero decir – así terminó nuestra interesante charla entre padre e hija. Él simplemente se giró y se fue por el lado opuesto hacia donde yo estaba.

No recibí una sonrisa, no recibí una caricia en la cabeza, no recibí un mero "adiós". Nada. Pero, aunque me doliera, y aunque tenía ganas de hacerle voltear y que regresara a saludarme, no lo hice. No me atreví ya que desde hace muchos años que es así... dejé que el tiempo pasara, y nunca me concentré en arreglar nuestros lazos familiares debido al rencor que le guardaba por lo que había hecho. Aún lo tenía... pero aún así extrañaba sus caricias, sus visitas a mi habitación por las noches para arroparme y sus cuentos llenos de mentiras que se inventaba para hacerse el interesante. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde, los lazos estaban congelados, y yo, presa del rencor y el orgullo, era incapaz de dar un paso más adelante.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a ir rumbo hacia mi habitación sin mucha prisa. Había oído mucho antes lo de que nuevos estudiantes se ingresarían en el instituto, pero que sus familias eran peones que mi padre pretendía utilizar, no me tomé la molestia de investigar.

No me animaba mucho que hubiera nuevos estudiantes, mas sentía curiosidad por saber más acerca de ellos. Quería saber en qué pretendía utilizarlos mi padre, así que por lo menos, esta noche, tendría algo que me distrajera un rato.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Me levanté de muy mal humor. Me había despertado media hora después de la estipulada y lo poco que había cerrados mis ojos esa noche sólo profundizaba mi amargo estado. Sinceramente, me importaba un comino estar de normal o mal humor... Sólo debía de preocuparme por mantenerme serena en todo momento y nada pasaría.

Después de todo, para mí, ponerme una máscara era uno de los artes más desarrollados y perfeccionados que poseía. No es algo de lo que pueda estar orgullosa, pero... es la única forma que tengo de protegerme a mi misma. Es una alternativa cobarde, pero es la única que había aprendido a usar, y no estaba segura de que, a estas alturas, pudiera aprender otra.

Me bañé y vestí en tiempo récord, tomé mis cosas y bajé las escaleras con rapidez. Llegué al comedor y, tras saludar a aquellos que lo hicieron, me dispuse a comer lo que habían preparado mientras me informaba un poco con lo que aparecía en el periódico. Nada muy relevante, pura monotonía... lo mismo de siempre. Desayuné sola, ya que mi padre no estaba; según Nana había tenido una emergencia.

Suspiré.

Salí de casa con un paraguas en mano, protegiéndome de la lluvia, pero... aunque no lo admitiera, tenía unas ganas enormes de dejar caer el paraguas y sentir como el agua caía sobre mi piel, relajando todo mi cuerpo. Pero no podía permitirme una actitud tan inmadura, o sería juzgada por los ojos de la sociedad. Y eso le traería serios problemas a mi padre, que ya suficiente tiene con los que llevaba encima. Según mi abuela (y diciéndolo con palabras adecuadas, sin todos los insultos que ella agregó), siempre debía recordar mantener las apariencias, porque ya había causado demasiados problemas.

Al llegar al colegio, no pude evitar mirar juzgadoramente a aquellas que miraban asqueadas la lluvia, o se limpiaban con un pañuelo cada gota que manchara sus uniformes. Eran tan... _superficiales._ Después de todo, ¿qué podría hacerles un poco de agua?

Caminé con tranquilidad por el asfalto, hasta pasar a un lado de ellas, y desaprobar totalmente su actitud de niñitas perfectas y plásticas. "No se van a derretir" pensé con ironía, no atreviéndome a decirlo en voz alta.

Entré a clases con mi expresión serena y calmada, mas tenía unas ganas de salir del salón y vagar por un buen rato. En clase, vimos un tema que ya yo había estudiado, así que me permití gastar mi tiempo en cosas más productivas, como seguir investigando. Los profesores no me llamaban la atención, ni se quejaban de mi altanería, porque sabían muy bien que si me retaban, saldrían perdiendo. El resto del día fue como todos los demás, toda una estúpida rutina: clases, receso, clases y salida.

Al terminar las clases, salí enseguida a la entrada principal. Tenía clases de ballet, y si llegaba tarde, la Sra. Rose se molestaría y me dejaría haciendo horas extras. Además de que entre esa señora y mi abuela confabulaban para, de alguna forma, arruinarme el día.

Al entrar a la limosina, tras saludar a Sebastián, dejé todas mis cosas del colegio en el asiento y sostuve en mis piernas el bolso con mi ropa de cambio. La ventanilla que separaba dos de las secciones de la limosina se bajó, dejando ver a Nana con su expresión contraída, dejando notar aún más sus arrugas.

- Buenas tardes señorita Sakura - me saludó

- Buenas tardes Nana - respondí

- Espero que tu desempeño en las clases de hoy sea el máximo - me dijo - Me ha contado la Sra Rose que has estado muy distraída últimamente. Espero que no tenga que ver con ese tema - agregó frunciendo el seño

Yo abrí aún más mis ojos, sorprendida, para luego volver a mi expresión serena - Mi desempeño siempre es el más alto en toda la clase. Siempre estoy atenta y hago los pasos tal cual deben ser. Sé distribuir mi tiempo, Nana, así que espero que se fijen más en mis destrezas que en los supuestos defectos existentes - me defendí. Me ponía furiosa que lo único que hacían era criticarme y criticarme. ¿Por qué no veían lo mucho que yo me esforzaba? ¿Acaso eso no contaba?

Estúpidos ignorantes de cuanto me costaba mantenerme de puntillas por dos horas seguidas, hacer todos los ejercicios (que ya de por sí eran el doble de los que hacían las demás), y practicar más de diez veces seguidas la rutina, que casualmente nunca quedaba perfecta.

No saludé a nadie cuando me bajé de la limosina; es más, ni siquiera esperé a que Sebastián me abriera la puerta. Salí disparada del carro e ignoré los regaños constantes de Nana. Hoy, no quería escucharla. Me habían enfadado sus comentarios, mucho. Subí por el ascensor, desprendiendo un aire de molestia que cada persona allí presente pudo sentir. Me bajé en el piso cuatro y caminé directamente hacia la puerta de cristal, donde estaba dibujada una silueta de una bailarina. Las dos láminas de cristal se abrieron apenas pisé la alfombra que decoraba allí, y entré directamente hacia los baños.

Me cambié rápido y me recogí el pelo en un moño completo, para luego guardar la ropa del colegio en el bolso donde estaban las de ballet. Me coloqué las zapatillas y salí del baño, lista y con muchas ganas de escupirle en la cara a la profesora todo lo que quería decir, pero me contendría hasta que llegara el momento de bailar... allí si usaría todo lo que sentía y lo sacaría a flote. Ya vería.

Hice los ejercicios que me correspondían; me estiré por unos cuarenta minutos y comencé a repasar las posiciones una a una, perfeccionándolas. A la hora y media de estar allí, me pusieron a bailar la coreografía de la presentación que se llevaría a cabo en unos meses, pero Rose seguía sacando defectos y defectos de mi representación de _Odette, _así que me hacía repetirla una y otra vez. Y a pesar de que mis pies, brazos y muslos dolían, yo seguía bailando. Lo hacía, porque les demostraría que yo si podía ser más que un cero a la izquierda, o un error que nunca debió de haber existido.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Al terminar las prácticas, salí por la puerta principal, y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que había parado de llover en la mañana, había comenzado a llover de nuevo. Me coloqué justo debajo de donde terminaba el techo y, como si estuviera en un trance, estiré lentamente mi mano. Pude sentir como la lluvia chocaba contra mi piel, enfriando mi brazo. Me quedé pocos segundos así, sintiendo como las gotas chocaban en distintos lugares de mi extremidad y, en un momento de lucidez, retiré mi brazo como si la lluvia me quemara y decidí no volver a hacerlo jamás. Perturbada, me limpié el brazo en seguida con un pañuelo. Si alguien me hubiera visto, seguro empezaría a hablar e inventar estupideces acerca de mí.

Me hubiera encantado meterme toda debajo de esa agua fría que caía del cielo, pero habían muchas cosas en este mundo que me eran prohibidas... y entre todas esas, estaba el poder de elegir lo que quería o no hacer: _mi libertad._

* * *

**Valeria:** El martes soy libre como una mariposa n0n. Al fin vacaciones. Oficialmente me retiro de mi estado de **Hiatus **(Wiii x3). Jo... la verdad, leí todo lo que hábía escrito antes y encontré muchas tonterías que no me agradaron en lo más mínimo. De ahora en adelante pensaré tres veces antes de ponerme a inventar. Sé que algunos, aún no comprendieron el por qué de mi repentina desición de ponerme en Hiatus, pero... soy muy mala explicando cosas, a veces xD. Siento todos los malentendidos.

Este capítulo, en un principio se lo dediqué a **Karla**. Y no cambiaré eso... y no lo hago porque antes haya sido así... No. Lo hago porque es un pequeño regalito que yo (desde acá, donde vivo) le quiero hacer. Ella se merece mucho más, pero a esta distancia no estoy segura de poder regalarle otra cosa xD

Espero me dejen su opinión acerca de que tal les parece ahora y...

¡**Muchísimas Gracias** a Todos los que me han dejado Review!. De verdad, esas opiniones de ustedes son como Vitaminas, sin mentir. Lo juro. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero me dejen uno ahora a ver que les parece. ¿Está mejor? ¿Peor?.

So...

¿Un Review?


	3. Él

**¡Hola!** Tanto sin vernos por aquí. Desde Julio o.o (bastante). Bueno, siento mucho el retraso, y también siento mucho haber cambiado la historia tan drásticamente. Pero, espero, que así les guste más.  
Ya tengo, más o menos, planeado algo para el próximo capítulo.  
Abajo les digo más :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** Siempre. Desde que tengo memoria, me han sellado como la última, la sombra. Todos, incluso a los que consideré una vez mis amigos, mi familia. Siempre, siempre… hasta que llegó 'EL'. Quizás el único que me vio a mí, a Sakura.… ..:SasuSaku:.

**

* * *

**

**Shadows**

Capítulo 2: **Él**

* * *

**Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
**_Tratando de encontrar una mano que agarrar, pero cada toque lo se sentía frío _

* * *

"_¿Es que acaso no entiendes que el problema eres tú?"_

_En ese entonces ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de entenderlo?_

"_Si no hubieras llegado a este mundo, nada de esto estuviera pasando"_

_Tenía tan solo siete años_

"_¡Malagradecida! No ves todo lo que tuvimos que hacer por tu culpa, ¿y así nos agradeces?"_

_¿Qué podía entender yo del mundo en ese entonces? _

"_¿¡Cómo se atrevió tu padre a concebirte!?"_

_Sus palabras eran simples golpes que no sabía la razón por la cual los recibía_

"_Eres una verdadera desgracia…"_

_Y recién ahora es que las entiendo. Cuando todo se volvió claro para mí. Cuando la venda finalmente calló de mis ojos._

_Lo vi todo con tanta claridad, que dolió por semanas, meses, y aún hoy, sigue doliendo._

* * *

Fue difícil pretender al principio, pero después se volvió una rutina, lo mismo siempre. Las falsas sonrisas, morderme la lengua y pretender que todo estaba bien, que no había problemas. Actuar naturalmente, esforzarme en que todo saliera como ellos desearan.

Me esforcé más que nadie en este mundo por complacerlos… pero no funcionó. Sí, estúpido de mí pensar que simplemente por ser una niña prodigio e impecable sería perdonada de un pecado que yo no había cometido.

Al parecer, y es algo que recién comprendo, he sido sellada desde que llegué a este mundo. '_Inaceptable_' o algo así creo que es lo que pusieron en mi frente. Aunque solo los miembros de mi familia pueden ver ese sello.

Y entonces, cuando comprendí eso, es que pensé que si llegaba a ser la niña perfecta, mi familia borraría ese sello de mi frente y me dejarían en paz de una vez por todas...

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Día tras día lo intenté. Intenté impresionarlos pero nada funcionaba. Todo lo que yo hacía, para ellos no era más que simple basura.

Entonces, indeseablemente, me acostumbré a ello.

Me acostumbre a pretender.

Me acostumbre a fingir.

Me acostumbré a ser esa persona que ellos, quizás, algún día acepten y perdonen, pero ese día nunca llegó.

Y me convertí en el títere hueco que soy hoy. Me convertí en la muñeca de trapo que era manipulada por los deseos de los demás, intentando que alguien me acogiera y cuidara de mí; pero nadie lo hizo.

Ni siquiera mi propio padre, ni mi hermano, ni nadie que cargaba la mitad de mi sangre.

Nadie.

Todos me dieron la espalda.

Actuar se volvió todo para mí, y ahora soy una persona que se esconde tras su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Porque es la única forma de protegerme de ellos, de sus insultos, de sus palabras. Es la única forma de _pretender _que nada me afecta.

Porque, en realidad, sí me afecta.

¿Y a quién no le afectaría?.

Cuando te dicen incontables veces que eres una carga, que eres inútil, que eres un problema, que no eres más que un cero a la izquierda, que eres un error.

Tengo mi lado humano, lastimosamente. Y esas palabras duelen. He ahí la razón de mi poderoso escudo que se ha fortalecido día a día.

Un escudo muy poderoso.

Uno llamado: _Hipocresía._

¿Lo conoces?.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi misma desarropada; al parecer el frío me había hecho despertar. Observé el reloj en mi mesa de noche y me levanté de la cama. Me daría una ducha ya que faltaban poco para mi hora de despertar. Me miré en el espejo y no puede evitar fruncir el seño; estaba despeinada, tenía ojeras y mis ojos aún estaban prácticamente cerrados por el sueño. Suspiré y me metí a la ducha tras quitarme mi pijama, para salir quince minutos después, apagar la alarma que llevaba poco sonando insistentemente, y comenzar a vestirme con el uniforme. Tomé mis cosas y salí de mi habitación. No llegué a bajar ni un solo escalón, ya que me detuve en el momento en el que llegué al comienzo de las escaleras.

Elegante peinado, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Un hermoso kimono perfectamente colocado. Su cara, a pesar de las arrugas, estaba intacta. Su expresión seria, calmada y perfecta.

Mi abuela, la mamá de mi padre se encontraba allí abajo hablando con la criada. Al sentir mis ojos sobre ella volteo hacia mí. Su expresión de completa calma fue sustituida por una de desprecio. Sus labios se fruncieron al igual que sus cejas, y sus ojos me miraban despectivamente.

Me quedé unos minutos quieta, inmóvil, hasta que recordé lo que tenía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones: sonreír.

Aparentar que no me importaba su notable rechazo hacia mí, dejarla que me viera como a una basura, mientras yo me destruía por dentro.

—Ni se te ocurra acercárteme, niña asquerosa —soltó con veneno, para luego darme la espalda y desaparecer por una de las habitaciones cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

Nana me miró por un rato, esperando que yo saliera de mi trance, ya que me había quedado con la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro en medio de la escalera. Pero al ver que no me movía, se dio media vuelta y fue a donde estaba mi abuela, seguro a disculparse por haberse tenido que topar conmigo. Sí, el tener que encontrarse conmigo era un acto que ameritaba disculpas. Que desgracia.

Respiré hondo, y borré inmediatamente la sonrisa después de verla desaparecer por donde mi abuela se había ido. Mis labios se convirtieron en una dura línea, y mi vista estaba fija en el suelo. Volví a respirar hondo y comencé de bajar las escaleras. No desayunaría, ya no tenía hambre.

Salí por la puerta y me encontré a Sebastián esperándome con sus ojos fijos en mí con evidente preocupación. Pero era algo superficial; él tan solo servía a mi familia, y como tal se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar en ella. Únicamente. Yo lo sabía.

Entré al auto, e inmediatamente cuando él cerró, apoyé mi brazo en la puerta y respiré profundamente tantas veces como fue necesario para que las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos no cayeran por mi rostro.

Se supone que es algo a lo que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero _no puedo _acostumbrarme. Cada palabra de desprecio me duele.

Por eso, estaba consciente de que tenía que hacerme más fuerte.

*******

Llegué al colegio y el día no fue nada diferente a los demás; simplemente lo mismo de siempre.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me puse a estudiar y a revisar la tarea que ya tenía lista desde hacía semanas.

Me senté en mi escritorio y repasé cada una de ellas, asegurándome de recordarlas y que estuvieran bien hechas.

Cerré los libros cuando ya tuve suficiente y me tiré en mi cama despreocupadamente. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, y no fue hasta dos horas después que me desperté.

Pude oír murmullos, y cuando estuve despierta del todo reconocí la voz de mi padre. Me acerqué a mi puerta y la abrí un poco, y entonces reconocí la otra voz: mi abuela.

Al parecer estaban discutiendo en el primer piso, justo a los pies de las escaleras. Me extrañó, ya que casi siempre se encerraban a entablar sus interminables conversaciones, pero luego pude notar que las voces se alejaban y supuse que se dirigían al estudio o algo así. Apenas pude entender palabras como "Tú", "Situación", "Desastre", "Él".

Y eso me fue suficiente para saber lo que estaban discutiendo; siempre lo hacían por la misma razón. Mi abuela estaba preocupada por el futuro de la familia, así que presionaba a mi padre para que aceptara las proposiciones de matrimonio que les llegaban a mi hermano. Decía que tenía en mente muchas buenas y ricas mujeres que estaban dispuestas a casarse con él. Sí, antes de que mi padre le fuera infiel a su esposa, tuvo un hijo con esa mujer.

Él se llamaba Atsushi Haruno y tenía cinco años más que yo; es decir, 23 años. Era muy extraño para mí verlo en persona ya que estudiaba en el extranjero y se la pasaba viajando para resolver asuntos de la empresa de mi padre.

Mi abuela lo presionaba constantemente para que se casara y así ella pudiera descansar tranquila sabiendo que su nieto tenía un futuro asegurado, pero mi padre nunca aprobó ninguna de las candidatas que mi abuela le llevó; decía que ninguna era apta para él. Ni ella ni yo supimos nunca la razón de su negación. Incluso, una vez ella dijo que le escucharía tranquilamente la razón por la cual siempre rechazaba las propuestas, y que trataría de entender, pero mi padre no le había dicho absolutamente nada, más que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena.

Ambas quedamos con la curiosidad sin saciar. Aunque yo sabía que mi abuela si había intentado descubrir la razón hablando directamente con mi hermano, pero no había podido conseguir que éste le dijera algo al respecto.

Era un completo misterio. Y no es que yo estuviera demasiado interesada; era simplemente la curiosidad.

Cerré silenciosamente la puerta y observé la hora; faltaba poco para la hora de la cena. Decidí darme un baño para despertarme del todo y salí luego de veinte minutos. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y abrí la puerta del cuarto cuidadosamente para que nadie me oyera.

Aprecié el silencio y bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente. Vi hacia ambos lados constantemente y me escabullí hasta el comedor, el cual encontré vacío.

—El Señor Haruno y la Señora ya han cenado —escuché a mis espaldas, dando un pequeño salto junto a un leve suspiro de sorpresa por el susto

Voltee, viendo molesta a Nana por haberme asustado. Ella levantó una ceja y luego pasó de largo hacia la cocina

—Ya su cena esté hecha, así que siéntese por favor, que se la llevaran inmediatamente —me pidió mientras desaparecía por las puertas que guiaban hacia la extensa cocina.

Yo obedecí y me senté a esperar. No pasó ni un minuto cuando el plato fue colocado enfrente de mí, junto con los demás utensilios necesarios.

Comí lentamente, disfrutando del sabor, para luego de terminar subir hacia mi habitación. Recogí un libro que me había estado leyendo desde hacía unos días y salí al patio trasero. Observé el pasto verde junto a la variedad de árboles ordenados por especies. Me senté en un banco, junto a un farol lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que forzar la vista y estuve leyendo hasta que anocheció por completo. Me faltaba poco para terminar el libro, pero había sido suficiente por ese día y las estrellas ya se podían observar en el cielo junto con la Luna. Observé mi reloj y descubrí que ya eran las ocho pasadas. Me levanté un poco entumecida y me estiré para luego entrar y subir a mi habitación.

Me cepille, me puse mi pijama y me tiré en mi cama dispuesta a dormir.

No fue hasta una hora después que logré quedarme dormida.

*******

Abrí mis ojos a causa de la alarma de mi despertador y tras salir de mi trance me quité las sábanas y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y terminé de asearme para luego ponerme mi uniforme. Me coloqué las medias y los zapatos, peiné lo más que pude y tomé mi maletín. La verdad es que tenía un sueño horrible y las ganas de volver a mi cama no desaparecerían sino hasta casi medio día, estaba segura.

Bajé las escaleras un poco apurada y entré al comedor con prisa para sentarme en la misma silla de siempre. Saludé a los que se encontraban allí trabajando, ya que ni Nana ni mi padre se encontraban por allí.

Desayuné con calma, ya que aún me quedaba tiempo, y al terminar me dirigí hacia la puerta principal para ver a Sebastián esperando al lado de la puerta de la limusina. Siempre me pregunté que hacía un extranjero trabajando para mi familia, pero su perfecta dominación del tema me hacía pensar en razones comunes como que se había venido a vivir para acá y un montón de cosas insignificantes.

Pude escuchar murmurllos a lo lejos, asi que voltée hacia mi izquierda observando a mi padre hablando con alguien que no podía ver debido a que Nana estaba en el camino. Sin prestarle mucha atención me metí al carro y arrancamos directo hacia la escuela

Al llegar me bajé y respondí con mi mejor sonrisa a los saludos que me hacían mis compañeros de salón y demás. Entré a mi aula, me senté en mi silla y me dispuse a esperar allí a que las clases comenzaran.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y llegó el momento del último receso. Había sido un día completamente aburrido e insignificanete, así que podía ponerme a pensar seriamente en quedarme durmiendo algún día en vez de venir al colegio. El único problema sería que, seguro que justo el día que yo faltara, algo sucedería. Además, de que mi papá y mucho menos mi abuela me dejarían faltar al colegio al menos que me estuviera muriendo y no tuvieran más remedio que dejarme en paz. Sí, así de crueles eran con este tipo de asuntos.

Me dirigí perezosamente a caminar sin rumbo fijo cuando me tropezaron por detrás, haciéndome tambalear un poco. Voltee evidentemente molesta, pero moderé mis emociones y puse la expresión más calmada que pude.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! —se disculpó juntando sus manos un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Jamás lo había visto en la escuela… ¿sería nuevo?— La verdad es que llevo muuuucha prisa ¡pero estoy totalmente perdido! ¿Me podrías ayudar, por fiiiiis? —insistió poniendo cara de súplica.

—Dime en que salón estas y estaré encantada de ayudarte —mentí mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que era suficiente como para convencer a un idiota que no había visto el enorme letrero que se encontraba casi en la entrada con la dirección de cada salón.

—En el 2C, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó, como si yo le hubiera preguntado su nombre— ¿Y tú eres…?

—Sakura Haruno —contesté simulando ser la niña amable— Tu salón se encuentra en la segunda planta de aquel edificio, la tercera puerta a la izquierda —le informé señalando la enorme estructura

—¡Wah! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Sakura-chan! Te debo una grandota —habló. ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Quién rayos se creía este para tener tanta confianza?— ¡Espero verte pronto! —gritó mientras se iba corriendo en dirección a su salón mientras saludaba con una mano y una sonrisa.

Que tipo tan confianzudo.

Encima de no ver el enorme cartel de la entrada, se tomaba demasiado rápido mucha confianza. Parecía un niño, además de que si estaba llegando en esos momentos, iba como tres o cuatro horas tarde.

Sí, definitivamente un completo idiota.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar cuando volví a oír pisadas apresurada a mi espalda y voltée a ver al idiota de cabello rubio pararse con sus manos en sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento.

—Se me olvidó… preguntarte… ¿en qué… salón vas? —logró decir mientras tomaba aire.

—¿Regresaste solo por eso? —no pude evitar preguntar. ¿Qué clase de retrasado llegaba más tarde de lo que ya estaba solo por venir a preguntarme esto? Definitivamente uno sin cerebro.

—Sí, eso y… ¿qué puerta me dijiste que era mi salón? —preguntó rascándose la nuca avergonzado. Y vaya que debía estarlo. Recién se lo había dicho y ya lo había olvidado.

—La tercera puerta a la izquierda —repetí.

—¿Y a qué salón vas tú? —me preguntó como si no tuviera que correr a su salón para que el próximo profesor notara su tardanza.

—Al 2A —contesté en un murmullo. Rayos, en realidad no quería decírselo. No quería personas molestándome y menos en el salón, dónde ya habían suficientes.

—¡Whoa! ¡¿Enserio?! Pero si estas a dos puertas de mi salón, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó emocionado. ¿Qué le picaba a éste?.

—Cierto —asentí, lamentándolo profundamente. Inmediatamente comencé a fabricar una excusa para escaparme del inepto sin cerebro— Em… ya tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer antes de que termine el receso… hasta luego —mentí para darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—¿Vas hacia el salón? ¡Déjame acompañarte, ya que es en la misma vía!

—No, verás, es por este lado —dije por encima de mi hombro, señalando el lado contrario y luego seguir caminando. Ya me estaba hartando.

—Oh… es una lástima. Supongo que nos veremos pronto ¡Cuídate Sakura-chan! —gritó excesivamente alto, provocando que algunas miradas se fijaran en los dos.

¿Pero que le pasaba al chico?. Era despistado, olvidadizo, confianzudo y gritón. No se veían personas así en este colegio. Es más, estaba segura que era un completo desastre con sus notas.

Al haber caminado lo suficiente como para poder simular estar yendo a algún lado, me di la vuelta y confirmé que el chico ya no estaba allí. Me dirigí de nuevo camino a mi salón y estuve atenta de no encontrarme de nuevo a ese rubio.

Entré a mi salón de clases sin ver (afortunadamente) a ese chico por ningún lado. De verdad odiaba a aquellos que apenas te conocían se te pegaban como insectos en busca de luz: demasiado insistentes.

Me senté en mi puesto y esperé que entrara el profesor que comenzaría a dar clases; y he ahí cuando sentiría que ellos tenían un poder maligno para hacer que las horas se pasasen más lento en el aula y más rápido en los recesos.

Y aún cuando pensé que moriría del aburrimiento o que el profesor notaría mi evidente falta de concentración en sus enseñanzas, no me dijo nada. Simplemente sonó el timbre y todo el mundo se levantó quedando muy pocos que se quedaban a escuchar sus últimas palabras.

No sabía muy bien si debía quedarme en el salón o ir a esconderme en algún lugar para no toparme con aquel chico de la mañana, pero luego de pensarlo dos veces miré atentamente a todos lados antes de salir del salón.

Puse mis pies satisfactoriamente en el área donde solía estar; es decir, donde personas como él no irían ni obligados: el pequeño conjunto de mesas que se encontraba dentro del jardín de aquel instituto.

De verdad, algunas veces, podía encontrar paz ahí. Habían excepciones, como cuando Neji se sentaba simplemente a molestar y decir cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él o cuando las alumnas me fastidiaban con cosas insignificantes a mi punto de vista.

Me senté en una mesa vacía y un poco alejada de las demás, abrí mi laptop y comencé a teclear rápidamente, completamente concentrada. Realmente estaba atrasada en mi búsqueda debido a contratiempos, así que tenía que ganar el mayor tiempo posible en mis horas libres.

—¡ASOMBROSO! —al oír ese grito di un salto en la silla muy mal disimulado, mi corazón latía rápidamente por el susto y tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para calmarme. Si volteaba inmediatamente, estaba segura que la persona que había gritado moriría con solo ver mis ojos.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo haces para escribir tan rápido? ¡Yo siempre me confundo y tengo que borrar mil veces, además de que ese aparato siempre corrige mi ortografía! Y tú pones los acentos y todo… ¡es realmente impresionante! —habló de un solo tiro. ¿Qué este niño no necesitaba respirar?.

Antes de darme cuenta ya lo tenía encima de mí curioseando la pantalla de mi computador así que lo cerré casi bruscamente.

—¡Ah! No me digas que estabas haciendo algo secreto que no puedo saber… ¡que aburrido! ¡Si me lo dices prometo no decírselo a nadie! —dijo, como si de verdad creyera que con haberlo conocido (desgraciadamente) hoy le podría confiar algo. Iluso.

—Lo siento, pero es algo que solo me concierne a mí, así que no tienes que preocuparte —le contesté con una sonrisa que se me hizo un poco difícil fingir por lo irritada que estaba; es impresionante como con tal solo un minuto aquí, me tenía en este estado. Realmente insoportable.

—Aw… que linda eres cuando sonríes —complementó sonriendo el también; ni idea de por qué. Quizás el también querría un complemento, pero no sería yo quien se lo diera.

—Em… ya me tengo que ir así que… —intenté persuadirlo

—¡Yo voy contigo! Estoy realmente aburrido, todos aquí actúan raro, como muñecos de revista y no me entretienen para nada —comentó, como si él no fuera el bicho raro aquí.

—Lo siento, pero es algo que tengo que atender yo sola —le corté intentando sonar amable para que no insistiera demasiado

—¿Tú también me vas a dejar aquí solito y aburrido? —lloriqueó como un niñito de tres años.

Yo le vi raro; me estaba sacando de mis casillas ya— De verdad lo siento, pero me tengo que ir —dije, ya comenzando a dar unos pasos. Me estaba hartando.

—¡Je! La gente rica está siempre tan ocupada —habló como si de un niño pobre y orgulloso se tratara, mostrando una extraña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia un lado

—Pero si tú también eres rico —le recordé. Tenía que tener por lo menos un cuarto de cerebro. Para estar en esta escuela necesitabas ser lo suficientemente rico como para vivir de tu dinero sin tener que trabajar más nunca. Es decir: apestosamente multimillonario, por lo menos.

—Nah, yo solo estoy aquí porque un amigo se cambió a esta escuela porque se mudaron por aquí cerca, así que lo seguí ya que no tenía más nada que hacer, además de que no quería quedarme solo por allí. Yo siempre lo sigo a donde él va, por eso siempre se molesta conmigo —comentó sonriendo

Yo lo miré con horror. ¿Quién tiene _tanto _tiempo libre como para hacer eso?

—Pero al parecer está demasiado ocupado poniéndose al día con algunas cosas, así que no quiere venir a fisgonear por ahí… por eso ahora estoy aburrido —dijo mientras se rascaba despreocupadamente su nuca

—Pobre de ti, tienes una vida tan dura —murmuré molesta. La clase de personas como él que no tenían que trabajar para conseguir nada me molestaban; simplemente no podía soportarlas. Quizás las odiaba porque yo de verdad sí había tenido que luchar desde que había conseguido suficientes años y experiencias como para saber qué tenía que hacer y qué no; y podía ser a la envidia que me causaba, pero era un hecho que no podía evitar. Era, quizás, un botón que se activaba involuntariamente.

Estaba realmente harta de ese hijo de papi que se creía tan lleno de sí mismo. Empezaba a odiarle. Personas como él no eran buena influencia para mí, debía evitarlo más que los demás.

—Me voy —me despedí sin ningún tacto. Si me quedaba solo un minuto más ahí, estaba segura de que comenzaría e decirle cosas que no debería.

—¡YA VA! —gritó excesivamente alto, provocando que la mirada de aquellos que estaban cerca se volviera hacia nosotros— ¡N-no te vayas! En verdad… estoy solito y aburrido —terminó con falsas ganas de llorar.

Un nervio me tembló.

Respira Sakura, respira_, _me repetía mentalmente mientras intentaba que una comprensiva sonrisa se asomara por mis labios— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez_, _pensé lo último, ya que sabía que no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—Juega conmigo —me pidió con pestañando como si algo se le hubiera metido en el ojo. Realmente se veía más idiota de lo normal así

¿Jugar? ¿Qué me creía? ¿Su niñera?— Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito irme —contesté intentando sonar culpable.

—¡No es justo! —refunfuñó como un niño— Siempre que nos encontramos te escapas diciendo que tienes que irte… Por lo menos disimula un poco mejor que no me soportas —pidió indignado. Vaya, al parecer sí tenía algo productivo dentro de su cráneo que le permitía sacar ese tipo de conclusiones.

—No, no, no es así… es que últimamente estoy haciendo unas investigaciones especiales y no tengo mucho tiempo libre —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decirle.

Él se me quedó mirando a la cara por unos segundos, serio, hasta que sonrió y tomó una pose despreocupada— Yo sé, yo sé —dijo— Después de todo… ¿quién querría evitar a un chico tan simpático y apuesto como yo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, seguro de lo que decía.

Yo me pregunté en qué parte escondida de sí estaban esas dos cualidades, porque yo no las veía por ningún lado. Estúpido y molesto, sería perfecto para describirlo.

—Sí, bueno… lo siento. Espero que te vaya bien, adiós —dije casi sin respirar entre palabra y palabra. Estaba realmente desesperada por salir de allí.

—Sakura-chan —lo oí llamarme, y aunque su voz sonaba calmada, ese apodo tan confianzudo me molestaba— Discúlpame por meterme en donde no me incumbe, pero… —habló en voz baja y un poco nerviosa. Me sorprendieron esas palabras, ciertamente— Si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes decírmelo —terminó diciendo tras vacilar unos momentos; era obvio que eso no era lo que había querido decir desde un principio.

Por más que hubiera escuchado esa frase incontables veces anteriormente, ésta sonó diferente a las demás. No pude evitar voltear a sonreírle— Gracias —quizás no era justo recibir ayuda de alguien de quien pensaba algo como "niño estúpido, descerebrado e inútil", así que lo dejaría todo como estaba.

Como siempre había sido.

Me detuve al nacer una interrogante en mi mente que no pude responder, así que me voltee para poder mirarle a la cara y ver que no mintiera.

—Por cierto… ¿cómo me encontraste? —le pregunté. Normalmente esta era un área que casi nadie visitaba y mucho menos la visitaría alguien como él

—Uy, no fue nada fácil —comentó con un tono tan sarcástico que me provocó pegarle— Tuve que preguntarle a todo el mundo dónde andaba una chica con cabello rosa y ojos verdes —dijo aún con ese tono molesto— Como hay tantas iguales —terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta y esta vez si no me volteé.

Que idiota era.

*******

Al salir de clases, salí directo hacia la puerta principal, dónde me esperaba la limosina con Sebastián a un lado de la puerta esperando. Entré inmediatamente al auto y respiré tranquila al no haber sentido rastros de ese chico rubio por ningún lado.

Cuando llegué a mi casa y vi _la otra _limosina estacionada al frente de la casa, lamenté haber estado tan pendiente del ojos azules como para no notar el nerviosismo del mayordomo. Al atravesar las puertas que fueron abiertas a mi llegada, pude observar como algunas sirvientas iban y venían nerviosas de un lado a otro, ignorando completamente mi presencia.

Siempre que él venía era así.

Mientras más cerca de mí estuviera, más sombra me hacía.

Mi hermano, Atsushi Haruno estaba en casa.

A pesar de que era mi deber ir a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida, nunca lo hacía. Para yo hacer eso tenía que cruzarse nuestros caminos, lo cual casi siempre se daba al final del día cuando ambos bajábamos al comedor a cenar.

Él no salía mucho de su cuarto cuando estaba acá, ya que venir a casa significaba que había terminado con sus asuntos en la empresa de mi padre y que no tenía viajes de negocios demasiado próximos; así que lo único que hacía era descansar. Salía, sí, pero no era de esos que salían en la tarde y llegaba ya pasada la mañana. Jamás había oído de alguna mancha en su comportamiento. Era el hijo perfecto que mi papá siempre había deseado; no podía pedir más: era hombre, inteligente, respetuoso, ágil y un genio con los negocios. Sí, era el orgullo de mi padre.

Y para mí, era el hermano que veía unas tres veces al año si tenía "suerte", era la persona con la que solían comprarme hasta que los adjetivos calificativos para con él se acabaran y era la gran muralla indestructible y perfecta que me hacía sombra; me tapaba.

En fin, siempre había sido así, y no por eso había dejado de odiarle. Por causa de él, sumando la infidelidad de mi padre y que yo había nacido como prueba de ello, mi abuela me odiaba tanto. Mi hermana mayor ya estaba casada, con hijos y no quería saber nada sobre heredar una empresa familiar. Por eso la llegada de mi hermano había sido como una bendición para mi padre, luego de la rebeldía que había presentado una hermana que nunca conocí, ni que tenía intenciones de conocerla.

Así que comencé a subir inmediatamente las escaleras, pero me encontré con él bajándolas. Demonios, tendría que poner una vía directa a mi cuarto porque al parecer las escaleras me odiaban; primero mi abuela y ahora él.

Me sorprendió ver que estaba vestido con un pantalón gris deportivo y un suéter azul oscuro. Era extraño no verlo forrado por aquellos costosos trajes, corbatas y demás.

Hice una reverencia y levanté mi cuerpo, sin llegar a toparme con sus ojos, el mismo color que los míos; lo único es que él tenía el cabello rojo de su mamá— Bienvenido —murmuré para pasarle por un lado. Como siempre, no recibí más que un murmullo sin significado, que se supone que en vez de decir "hm" decía "gracias".

Su indiferencia hacia mí era una de las pocas cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada, debido a las pocas veces que cruzábamos caminos.

Oí como él bajada el resto de las escaleras mientras yo subía lo que me quedaba. Suspiré, mientras él estuviera aquí, mis días pasarían más lento de lo normal.

Al llegar a mi habitación me cambié y saqué los libros que pondría a repasar luego de comer. No sólo era porque los exámenes estaban cerca, sino que también me servía como una excusa para estar horas y horas encerrada en su habitación sin ser molestada ni tener que verse con su hermano. Sí, una forma muy común pero muy efectiva.

Al bajar me encontré con la sorpresa de que tanto mi padre, su esposa y mi hermano estaban sentados en la extensa sala hablando. Teniendo la oportunidad que tuve, esperé tras la puerta a que fueran llamados a comer para hacer mi aparición, que fueron solo cinco minutos después.

—¡Sakura, cuánto tiempo sin verte! —gritó eufórica Midori. Era una mujer de cabellos rojizos con ojos marrón claro, y aunque en este momento pudiera ver su falsa sonrisa y su disimulado tono, yo sabía que en el fondo yo era una de las personas que más odiaba en este mundo. ¿Por qué? Debido a que mi presencia era la prueba en carne viva de que mi padre le había sido infiel. Yo sabía que ella sólo se comportaba así en frente de mi padre; yo conocía su verdadera personalidad.

No podía culparla por odiarme, después de todo, no es como si yo de verdad deseara estar aquí.

Y lo mejor de todo es que dentro de la casa, yo no tenía que esconder _del todo_ mi desagrado por ella.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dije para pasarle de largo y sentarme en la mesa tras susurrar un leve permiso.

Pude sentir la mirada de reproche de mi padre sobre mí, como también el aura despectivo que ella emanó al momento de sentarse a mi lado; entre mi padre, que estaba en la cabecera, y yo.

En cambio, Atsushi siempre era indiferente a este tipo de situaciones, nunca se entrometía y siempre se mantenía callado.

—Sakura, ya es como la décima octava vez que te lo repito: trata mejor a Midori —me exigió cuando la nombrada desapareció camino a la cocina a revisar los postres o algo así.

—¿Tengo obligación de? —le pregunté. Después de todo, esa mujer no era nada mío, no tenía nada que ver conmigo

—Sí, es una orden, Sakura. Y escúchame bien, no te permitiré que la sigas tratando así, no tienes idea de cuánto le afecta a ella esto —comenzó a sermonearme de nuevo. Claro, mi padre era víctima de la manipulación de esa vieja; él no sabía nada de la verdadera Midori. Él solo conocía a la dulce y dedicada madre que se sentía dolida porque la hija de su esposo la trataba tan indiferentemente— No tienes idea de lo mucho que vale ella para esta familia. ¿Tú crees que después de yo haberla dejado por tu madre, cualquier otra me hubiera perdonado y hubiera regresado a la familia con tomando una actitud como la de ella? ¡Piénsalo bien Sakura! —habló subiendo su tono de voz. Como siempre, yo era la mala del cuento. Yo tenía la culpa por haber nacido y por haber venido aquí, como también la tenía porque esa mujer se sintiera falsamente afectada por mi trato.

Yo sabía muy bien que después de que mi padre intentó convencer a mi abuela de que mi madre entrara a la familia cuando yo apenas había nacido, ésta se había negado ofreciéndole a mi padre un acuerdo que éste no pudo rechazar. Como también sabía que Midori solo había regresado con mi padre por su dinero y por recuperar su estatus social. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, todos menos mi padre. Él no estaba al tanto de lo que mi abuela y esa mujer se traían entre manos; eran un dúo muy peligroso que controlaba la vida de mi padre a su antojo, y era algo en lo que yo me había dado por vencida en hacérselo ver a él.

—Si padre —contesté, para esperar que él se marchara para retirarme a mi habitación.

Esas conversaciones con mi padre realmente me molestaban.

Por más que detestara que mi padre haya abandonado a mi madre donde sea que ella estuviese, odiaba que ésas dos mujeres lo engañaran tan descaradamente.

Realmente las detestaba.

*******

Otro día tedioso en el colegio. Por lo menos, ese día no me había cruzado ni con mi padre, ni con Midori ni con mi hermano.

La mañana había comenzado tranquila; simplemente rogaba porque se mantuviera así.

—¡Sakura-san, Sakura-san! —oí desde lejos. Me voltee y me encontré con una de mis compañeras de clase corriendo desesperadamente hacia mí.

—¿Qué sucede Akane? —le pregunté al verla en ese estado.

—Ehm, eh, es… es Naruto-kun —susurró con una expresión perturbada— Él, al parecer, eh… está peleando con los de tercero y, mm…, le digo esto porque oí su nombre involucrado en todo esto y… —calló sin saber que más decir.

¿Mi nombre?, no pude evitar preguntarme que tenía que ver yo con aquel idiota. Pensar que me habría metido a mí en alguno de sus asuntos me ponía furiosa. Comencé a correr hacia donde Akane me había dicho que se estaba llevando a cabo el revuelto insultando insistentemente al rubio. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido idiota. ¡¿Cómo se ponía a pelear el segundo día de haber entrado en la escuela?! Era tan idiota que no sabía si podría morderme la lengua para no gritarle al verlo. Era extremadamente estúpido, y no, no podía dejar de repetirlo. Había que tener menos de un cuarto de cerebro para ponerse a pelear con los buscapleitos de tercero.

Llegué al lugar y observé una manada de inútiles viendo la pelea; algunos alentándolos, obviamente los problemáticos que encontraban la situación como "algo interesante" en este desierto de emoción que era la escuela para ellos, otros viendo a lo lejos horrorizados, pero ni siquiera pensando en detener la batalla y otros dudando en si hablar o no para no quedar mal delante de los demás.

Llegué e inmediatamente me interpuse entre Los cinco que se encontraban golpeando sin cesar a Naruto.

—¡Basta, por favor! —pedí con un tono de súplica. Y como era de esperarse la falsa desesperación me salió a la perfección.

—¡Aléjate de aquí, indeseada! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo un chico con el cabello tintado de gris, con uno cuantos piercings en su cara.

"Indeseada". Solo la simple mención de esa palabra elevó mi furia hasta el máximo; odiaba cuando la gente me llamaba así. Ya tenía suficiente con mis problemas de casa.

Gracias al cielo que yo sabía controlarme debidamente en este tipo de situaciones, llámenlo experiencia— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Por favor, ya dejen de golpearlo! —volví a pedir. Rayos, odiaba rogarle, aunque fuera fingiendo, a esos idiotas que se creían la gran cosa.

—Hm —murmuró uno que se mantenía un poco alejado, frío— Ya déjalo Haibuki —ordenó. Al parecer era el líder. Pude descifrarlo porque el que golpeaba insistentemente se detuvo al instante; también por la fría mirada que me dirigía, directamente a mis ojos.

—Sí, ya déjalo tú también Kaze, ¿no ves que la linda hija de la amante del Sr. Haruno te lo está rogando? —habló otro con un tono burlón, que me provocó pegarle un puño en la cara para partirle algunos dientes, pero me contuve. Esto no evitó que lo mirara asesinamente.

El "jefe" le metió una patada que lo hizo caer de frente para luego pisarlo mientras estuviera en el piso— Discúlpate —ordenó. Ésta acción me tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo siento —me dijo de mala gana para luego murmurarle algo a su jefe, como que era injusto o algo así.

—Vamos —volvió a hablar el mismo tipo, para luego darse la vuelta y ser seguido por sus compañeros.

Tras ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, me voltee con una expresión furiosa hacia el rubio, quien no preció notarlo— ¿Me puedes decir qué estabas pensando al meterte con los de tercero? —le pregunté a Naruto, que seguía en el suelo mirando fúrico a los chicos que se alejaban, ignorando mis preguntas olímpicamente.

Estaba más concentrado en limpiarse, aún con el puño cerrado, la comisura de sus labios que estaba llena de sangre. Tenía unos cuántos moretones en la cara, una pequeña herida abierta en su ceja y sus nudillos estaban dañados. Su camisa manchada de sangre y un poco rasgada en algunas partes; estaba todo sucio.

—¡Naruto! —insistí en llamarlo. Ya le había hecho varias preguntas pero no respondía ninguna. Estaba a a punto de abofetearlo.

—¡Porque estaban hablando mal de ti! —gritó colérico— ¡Estaban diciendo una montaña de estupideces sobre ti, y no podía soportar escucharlos un minuto más! —volvió a gritar, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos aguados de la rabia, quizás— ¡Eres mi amiga y no dejare que ninguno de esos imbéciles hable mal de mi amiga mientras pueda evitarlo!

Menos mal que me contuve y no lo abofetee, porque me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida.

Ese estúpido era el idiota más grande del mundo.

No podía entender por qué me sentía feliz de haber escuchado sus palabras, si debía estar molesta ¿no?. Fue la primera vez que no detuve el agua que empezaba a empapar mis ojos antes de que éstos se volvieran rojos. Es más, una lágrima se escapó, pero la sequé antes de que alguien pudiera verla.

Y también, en muchos años, era la primera vez que ésta palabra salía de mis labios con un verdadero significado; ésta vez no sólo era una forma de contestar o terminar una conversación.

Era lo que de verdad sentía

—Gracias Naruto

—¡Nah! No es nada. Un poco más y les hubiera pateado el trasero

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien así de molesto y herido por querer defenderme. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía.

* * *

**Valeria: ¡UF! **Años de años de años que no pasaba por aquí. Realmente no tengo excusa. Simplemente no me salía nada para escribir, es todo lo que puedo decir u.u. Lo siento.  
Ahora lo importante:  
Sí, sí. **Muy** sentimental. Pero Naruto es una parte importante en la vida de Sakura, como también Sasuke; y ésto es algo que está dado por hecho tanto en la historia original como también pienso darle su importancia aquí. Luego verán por qué xD. (No les diré jujuju). **No crean que por eso Sakura se va a ablandar, no, no.**  
Creo que en el próximo cap ya viene Sasuke al rescate xD. Y no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo. Sasuke quizás no entre notablemente en un principio, ¡pero no se preocupen! Sin Sasuke, ésta historia no se me hubiera ocurrido xD (Sí, es una pieza fundamental)  
Y ya verán que tengo grandes planes para el hermano de Sakura (Muajajajaja xD) Pero no pienso decirles nada xP.

Espero les guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia. De verdad la noto más... mm... ¿natural? No sé como decirlo.  
Sólo espero que a ustedes les guste. ¡Cuídense y nos vemos!

So...  
¿Un review?


	4. Menos Perfecto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Nee-chan, porque ella es maravillosa, admirable, y es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Siempre esta allí para mi, y estoy eternamente agradecida. Te quiero muucho, Nee-chan.

* * *

**Shadows**

**Capítulo 3:** Menos Perfecto

* * *

**All the days collided, one less perfect than the** **next**  
_Todos los días colisionaban, uno menos perfecto que el siguiente_

* * *

"_¿Quiere un poco de té?" negó con su cabeza "Así no, así no… Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo ofrecerle té?" negó de nuevo, se sentó derecha, tomó la tetera de plástico rosada con flores azules y sonrió "Disculpe la molestia pero ¿desearía tomar un poco de té?" le preguntó con un tono de voz amigable a su muñeca Rena, que estaba sentada frente a ella. Sirvió el té, colocó la tetera en su sitio y cuando creyó terminar, suspiró. Estiró sus piernas, y las encontró entumecidas._

_Miró a su alrededor y bajó la mirada. Gateó hasta la cocina de juguete que tenía desde hacía tres años y sacó del horno un pastel de plástico. Lo colocó en la mesa, se sentó y se puso el gorro de cumpleaños que había escabullido de la enorme fiesta que había tenido su prima hacía dos días._

_Intentando imitar un tono grueso y masculino dijo: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!" y luego regresó su voz a la normalidad para agregar "Muchas gracias, señor Oso" mientras le regalaba a su peluche azul una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "La torta se ve deliciosa Rena, este año te quedó magnífica" agradeció a la muñeca que la miraba con mejillas tintadas de rosa y una sonrisa que nunca se desvanecía._

_Sopló la vela que había armado con un pitillo y un poco de plastilina y pidió un deseo, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza._

"_Quiero que mamá ya no se enferme nunca más y que sea muy feliz"_

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, la plastilina amarilla con rojo seguía allí, y sus amigos de tela, algodón y pelusa no se movían. Apretó sus labios y sus ojos se aguaron. Respiró profundo y tomó el perro de peluche que estaba sentado a su lado. Lo abrazó y siguió inhalando y exhalando hasta que las lágrimas se desvanecieron. Volvió a colocar al animal de felpa en su sitio y continuó._

"_La fiesta se terminó amigos, hora de seguir" le avisó a sus invitados._

_Se sentó derecha, con los hombros relajados. La espalda recta, las piernas debajo de ella. Y siguió. Debía ser perfecta, debía seguir practicando, aunque fuera su cumpleaños número ocho. Los cumpleaños sucedían todos los años, después de todo. ¿Qué importaba que no hubiera nadie en casa para celebrarlo con ella? ¿O que nadie la hubiera felicitado? ¿O que nadie parecía recordar que hoy era su día? Había cosas más importantes, como practicar para recibir invitados, y perfeccionar la manera de servir el té._

_Eso era mucho más importante._

* * *

Desde pequeña, cuando alguien me ayudaba, era porque deseaba algo a cambio. Unas cuantas órdenes de mi padre y una familia sin nada podía tenerlo todo en tan sólo un año. Y la gente que se acercaba a mí, era solo por conveniencia. De niña, no podía ver las cosas con claridad, pero a medida que fui creciendo lo entendí todo. Ellos sólo buscaban facilitarse las cosas, ganar algún favor, una reputación. Así que me obligué a dejar de necesitar ayuda. A no tener que caer para no darle la oportunidad a nadie de ayudarme, y deber algo de vuelta.

Me volví auto-suficiente. O lo más independiente que pude llegar a ser. A los quince pensé que si escapaba de casa y conseguía un trabajo podría vivir en paz, pero cuando desaparecí toda una tarde, con sólo una llamada de mi padre, ninguna persona me contrató jamás. Y no era tonta, sabía que si me quedaba en las calles moriría de hambre, enferma o asesinada; no tenía la experiencia suficiente para sobrevivir sola. Y si pedía ayuda a alguna persona, esto le costaría mucho dinero a mi padre; después de todo, nadie me cuidaría de gratis.

* * *

Podía afirmar sin pensarlo dos veces que habían pasado unos seis, siete o más años desde la última vez que yo le dije un gracias verdaderamente sincero a alguien.

Ya había olvidado este sentimiento de agradecimiento cuando hacen algo de corazón por ti, por tu bien, para ti.

Sin embargo, esa situación no provocó más en mí que una gratitud momentánea. Luego de que pasara lo "mágico" del momento, lo único que vino a mí fue arrepentimiento por haberme dejado conmover con tan poco.

No pude evitar darme cuenta de lo patética que era. ¿Tan blanda era que algo tan insignificante podía conmoverme? Mi abuela estaría, una vez más, decepcionada de mí.

Era verdaderamente patética.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? —lo oí preguntar, pero aún así no subí la mirada— ¿Sakura-chan? ¡¿Sakura-chan, te duele algo? —preguntó levantándose de su asiento, alterado ya que no le respondía, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la enfermera que le decía repetidamente con voz cansada que se sentara.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de una persona que acababa de conocer? ¿Por qué se entrometió hasta el punto de pelear con unos chicos? ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que otros podían decir de mí?

No lo entendía… y no lo quería entender.

—Estoy bien, Naruto —respondí levantando una mano para que no se acercara más. Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta bajo la atemorizada mirada del rubio— Hasta luego, que te mejores —fue todo lo que dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hacía mucho que no me sentía de esta manera; angustiada, preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo que sabía cuál era el problema, sentía que no era únicamente eso. Algo más me perturbaba y no sabía lo que era.

Eso solía sucederme mucho de pequeña, cuando jugaba sola en mi habitación, ya que todos estaban "demasiado ocupados" como para jugar conmigo, así que me sentaba en el piso de mi cuarto a mover mis muñecos y simular que no me sentía sola; sabiendo que por dentro no paraba de pensar el por qué nadie quería nunca jugar conmigo, el por qué cada vez tenían una excusa, o el por qué intercambiaban miradas con mi papá o mi abuela antes de disculparse y desaparecer.

La diferencia es que ésta vez sí sabía algo, y eso era que tenía y necesitaba alejarme de ese niño antes de que me afectara de una forma más notoria. No podía darme el lujo de regresar a ser esa niña ingenua que sólo sonreía esperando que alguien hiciera lo mismo de vuelta. Aquella que se quedó esperando que su mamá abriera la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa y la llevara de vuelta a su verdadera casa.

Eso no podía pasar, no de nuevo.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a mi salón escuchando los murmullos de todos con los que me topé en mi camino.

Me sentía como aquella vez que, a los pocos días de entrar al colegio mientras caminaba hacia mi aula, había escuchado los mismos murmullos una y otra vez, recordándome lo que quería dejar en una esquina oscura, donde nadie lo viera ni lo notara; dónde lo dejaba para _intentar _no recordarlo.

Había escuchado las mismas cosas repetidas veces, atormentándome cada vez más. Los mismos murmullos que llegaban a mí como si quisieran marcarme y recordarme quien soy, asegurarse de que nunca olvide de dónde venía, qué era mi vida.

Los mismos que escuchaba en este momento, sólo que ésta vez lo que decían era diferente. Esta vez me recordaban lo imprudente que fui, lo estúpida que me comporté y lo fácil que fue para ese rubio desarmarme como a un simple rompe cabezas; sin tomar en cuento lo mucho que había costado identificar y poner en su lugar las piezas, tratando de que encajaran muchas veces.

Ahora tendría que recoger pieza por pieza y comenzar a encajarlas, y ésta vez me aseguraría de pegarlas de tal forma que nunca volviera a deshacerse.

Suspiré, realmente a las personas no les daba vergüenza hablar de esas cosas en mi presencia. No tenía idea si lo hacían porque no podían contener cuchichear, o porque querían que yo escuchara lo que estaban diciendo.

Los ignoré como siempre, y saqué mis cosas segundos antes de que le profesor entrara y tras un simple saludo comenzara la clase.

Al terminar, esperé a que la mayoría dejara el aula y luego de terminar de recoger mis libros salí del salón, viendo de reojo hacia mi izquierda donde estaba Naruto recostado en la pared, mirando hacia el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. Pretendí no haberlo visto y giré hacia mi derecha dispuesta a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

—¡Sakura-chan, espera! —me llamó mientras daba zancadas para alcanzarme.

Suspiré y voltee haciéndome la sorprendida— ¿Naruto? No te había visto —mentí para bajar un escalón más para hacerle entender indirectamente que tenía prisa; era más una costumbre, ya que sabía que él no entendería— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es que… verás, te fuiste muy pronto y te noté como extraña así que pensé que había pasado algo o que había dicho o hecho algo que te molestara —dijo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mirando el piso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté.

—No sé, es como un presentimiento —confesó encogiéndose de hombros— Entonces ¿estás bien? —insistió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Claro, perfectamente malhumorada y molesta— Sí, no me pasa nada, en serio —contesté con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

El soltó un enorme suspiro y relajó su, antes tenso, cuerpo— ¡Qué bueno! —prácticamente gritó mientras cruzaba sus manos en su nuca— Entonces, ¿quieres ir a comer helado? ¡Yo brindo! —se ofreció sacando animado una billetera de rana de su bolsillo. Sí, de esos que tienen los niños de cuatro años. La única diferencia era que el dueño tenía catorce años más. Me pareció realmente lastimoso e infantil, pero ya me estaba haciendo la idea de esperar cualquier cosa de él.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que pasar de esta. Me están esperando para ir a casa, ya que tengo unos asuntos que atender —me excusé mientras veía como su cara cambiaba de alegre a decepción y luego a una de tristeza.

—Sakura-chan ¡No es justo! Nunca me dejas ni acompañarte a tu salón —lloriqueó con una mueca.

—Lo siento, será la próxima, me tengo que ir —y aunque hubiera dicho "la próxima", me aseguraría de que no hubiera tal cosa.

—¿Enserio? ¿Vas a salir conmigo mañana? ¿Vendrás, vendrás? —preguntó mirándome como si mis palabras fueran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—Ya veremos ¡Adiós! —me escabullí de allí, oyendo como se despedía diciendo cosas como "Adió Sakura-chan", "Nos vemos mañana" y "No olvides tu promesa, ¡mañana saldremos los dos en una cita!"

Y no sé porque se hizo tantas ilusiones, pero yo no tenía intenciones de salir con él, mucho menos cuando llamaba a eso "cita".

Ugh, me daban escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Como siempre, al salir me encontré a Sebastián al lado de la limosina esperándome. Me abrió la puerta y entré, poniendo mis cosas a un lado. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y apoyé mi codo en el apoyabrazos.

Realmente ya debía dejar de usar la excusa de "me tengo que ir, tengo algo que hacer". Se daría cuenta pronto que lo estaba evitando, era demasiado obvio.

Al llegar a mi casa me llevaron directamente al comedor, ya que la cena estaba servida. Me extrañé al ver únicamente un plato sobre la mesa de diez puestos. Aunque normalmente, era así como yo comía la mayoría de las veces. Pero ya que mi hermano estaba en casa, me extrañó no ver un puesto para él, ya que siempre comía aquí.

¿Se habría ido ya?

Nana, a quien no había notado, estaba parada a un lado de la puerta que daba a la cocina mirándome. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer lo que me habían servido.

—Atsushi está atendiendo unas cosas fuera de casa, regresará para las cinco o quizás un poco más tarde —me informó. ¿Cómo sabía lo que pensaba? Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Nana y eso me estaba haciendo predecible.

—No pregunté nada —dije, en un tono que le dejara saber que no me interesaba.

Terminé de comer y subí a mi habitación. Estudié, hice mis deberes del colegio, me bañé y me acosté.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un horroroso dolor de cabeza, me cepillé, me vestí, tomé mis cosas y bajé. Pedí a Nana algo para el dolor, y me dio lo que consiguió en la almacena de invitados; la otra reserva era para los demás miembros de la familia. Llegué a la escuela y monté mi escenario de nuevo, algo que resultaba totalmente natural en mí, y entré directo a mi aula.

Pero, lo único que deseaba no ver ese día, apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyando ambas manos en mi escritorio, algo inclinado. Yo levanté una ceja y miré sus manos. Tenía que quitarlas y alejarse; estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan¡ ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó alegre. ¿Este niño no se cansaba de sonreír?. ¿Acaso no podía tener un problema existencial que le bajara un poco la excesa felicidad?.

—No me siento del todo bien, así que, si no te importa, ¿podríamos tener esta conversación en otro momento? —pregunté con una sonrisa, tratando de sonar lo más suave que pude, que no fue mucho por cierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Sí —suspiré, decidiendo que era mejor explicarle e intentar hacerle entender— Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza —me coloqué la mano en la frente y cerré los ojos, siendo un poco dramática, intentando hacerle entender que necesitaba paz y tranquilidad… por el resto de mi vida; pero eso no sería muy sencillo de explicar.

Lo vi fruncir el seño, y pensé que por alguna razón que no entendería nunca, se había molestado. Luego su cara se relajó e iluminó al mismo tiempo, se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con el dedo indicándome que esperara. Lo observé salir de clases, y pocos segundos después, el profesor comenzó con su lección.

No lo volví a ver en todo el día.

Al llegar a casa tuve que abrirme la puerta porque nadie lo hizo, ni tampoco me encontré a nadie para recibirme, lo cual me pareció muy extraño. Normalmente los sirvientes estaban en casa a todas horas. Oí voces a mi derecha, y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué. La puerta que daba a la sala privada de mi padre debería de haber estado cerrada, como siempre, pero alguien la había dejado descuidadamente entreabierta. No me arriesgué a echar más que una mirada dentro, viendo que Atsushi y mi padre estaban allí. Me recosté de la puerta con cuidado y me concentré en escuchar.

—No es la primera vez que te lo digo, la hija de la familia Fukishima sería una candidata perfecta —creí oír la voz de mi abuela decir.

—Pero no es lo que estamos buscando, madre —y este comentario me lo afirmó— Atsushi debe tener derecho a escoger por sí mismo. Sé que cuando llegue el momento, él sabrá escoger correctamente —dijo mi padre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y estuve a punto de largarme, pensando que me descubrirían, cuando escuché la voz de Midori.

—Y… ¿qué vas a hacer con Sakura? —preguntó, claramente desviando el tema por interés, aprovechando que tenía el apoyo de mi abuela.

—La niña está muy malcriada. ¿Sabes que los sirvientes iban a dejar de atender a Atsushi para recibirla? Estoy segura que es ella, jugando con la gente como si fuera suya —protestó la mujer mayor del cuarto. Yo sólo me mordí el labio inferior para mantenerme ocupada.

—El otro día —comenzó a relatar Midori en una de sus falsas voces de preocupación— la invité a tomar un café conmigo, pero ¿sabes qué me respondió? —su voz se quebró en un punto muy convincente. Ésta mujer sabía cómo mentir, de eso jamás tuve ni la más mínima duda— Me respondió que yo no debía estar en esta casa, que cuando tuviera el poder me botaría de aquí —y empezó a llorar.

Yo me quité los zapatos para no hacer ruidos y me alejé de allí. Subí las escaleras en silencio, dos a la vez, y cerré mi puerta con cuidado. Me recosté contra ésta y me arrastré hasta el piso.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a mentir de esa forma? ¡Con razón mi vida era una miseria! Todo era una maldita mentira. Seguro mi padre me odiaba por todas las cosas que ella y mi abuela le decían. ¿Quién sabrá cuántas otras cosas le habrá dicho a mi padre? La detesto como nunca he detestado algo en este mundo. Le deseo mal, deseo que desaparezca, que se vaya.

Deseo que todo termine.

—Ya basta —suspiré, y me odié a mí misma cuando mis ojos se aguaron. Corrí hasta el baño y abrí el grifo con furia, y lavé mi cara con agua helada. Y me miré en el espejo. Mis ojos rojos, las lágrimas que se confundían con el agua, y la sombra detrás de mí.

La sombra que me atormentaba día y noche, aún cuando no podía verla. Ésa sombra era yo, un espectro de lo que ellos deseaban de mí y yo no podía darles.

Las expectativas, una palabra tonta, que pesaba tanto, tanto que me hundía aunque ya había aprendido a nadar. No podía surgir a tomar aire. Mis pulmones estaban llenos pero no podía respirar. Y no podía moverme porque la piedra que ellos me colocaron seguía hundiéndome. Me sofocaba.

Y aunque había aprendido a sobrevivir en este infierno, no pasaba un día en el que no deseara largarme, escapar, huir, correr, ser libre.

Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil, no tendría que estar aquí. Y, aunque jamás sería capaz de cometer suicidio, no puedo dejar de desear no haber nacido algunas veces.

O simplemente desaparecer, cesar de existir, ser invisible, e incluso algunas veces deseo poder ser perfecta. Poder ser lo que ellos esperan de mí.

Tal vez así todo acabaría.

Ésa noche no logré dormir absolutamente nada. Tuve pesadilla tras pesadilla, y para cuando la alarma sonó, ya estaba despierta. Me bañé y maquillé mi cara de zombie, me vestí y bajé lo más serena que pude. Me sentía pesada, fría y el dolor de cabeza había aumentado tres veces en intensidad. Podía sentir las venas palpitando.

No desayuné, no quería ver a nadie. Salí directo al carro y mantuve mis ojos cerrados todo el camino hasta la escuela. Era un poco más temprano de lo común así que no había tanta gente. Me adentré en mi edificio y en vez de entrar a mi salón de clases, me quedé en un salón que sólo tenía unos pocos muebles, ubicado a una cierta distancia de la cafetería privada de aquel edificio. No sabía qué hacer con mi cabeza, si la movía me dolía, así que empecé a presionarla esperando que el dolor disminuyera, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! Creí haberte visto hace unos minutos en el patio de entrada pero después desapareciste de mi vista así que tuve que buscarte por un buen rato —levanté la vista pensando que no me había buscado por tiempo suficiente, y recordé todas las cosas por las cuales podría estar siendo castigada en estos momentos. Porque encontrarme a ese rubio a éstas horas de la mañana cuando me sentía como si me estuvieran martillando el cráneo debía ser un castigo.

—Buenos días, Naruto —lo saludé, a malas ganas, pero debía hacerlo— Escucha, realmente en estos momentos- —me interrumpió sin dejarme excusarme.

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Hoy compré boletos para ir al parque de diversiones, ya que hoy es nuestra cita, ¿recuerdas verdad, verdad, verdad? —lo fulminé con la mirada esperando que entendiera el mensaje. Por supuesto, fue inútil— Pensé que podríamos ir por un helado primero, con éste calor que hace estos días, y después podríamos ir al parque, y en la noche ir a comer ramen, y después, tu sabes, a un sitio romántico a charlar y- —ésta vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió.

—Basta —susurré, y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué dijiste, Sakura-chan? ¡No te escucho si no hablas más fuerte! —y no me dejó responderle porque comenzó a hablar de nuevo— ¿Dijiste que querías comer pasta? Bueno, no sería ningún problema buscar un sitio donde la hagan, pero yo había pensado llevarte a mi restaurante preferido luego del parque, se llama Ichiraku, hacen el- —y no pude más. En mis dieciocho años, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de callar a alguien.

—¡¿Puedes _callarte_ de una maldita vez? ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de problema? ¿Eres sordo o simplemente estúpido? —le grité, fuera de mí— ¿Qué no entiendes que lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz? ¡IMBÉCIL! —cuando terminé de hablar, sentía que necesitaba respirar, y que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Él sólo me miró, tieso, en blanco. Y yo me tapé la boca, temiendo que pudiera decir algo más.

Y como si fuera poco, escuché unos pasos y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que un chico caminaba a paso lento hasta el rubio, su mirada fija en mí. Era de cabellos negros, y desde donde estaba, sus ojos se veían muy oscuros, pero no podía distinguir si tenían algún tipo de color en ellos. Su piel era un poco pálida, y estoy segura que yo me puse del mismo color al ver el abanico en lado izquierdo del cuello de su camisa.

Me miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera molesto, y luego se volteó hasta Naruto y le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta. El rubio se volteó, no sin antes darme una última mirada triste, ¿o era lástima aquello que veía en sus ojos? Y ambos desaparecieron de mi vista.

Y yo no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Había perdido mi fachada no sólo frente a aquel chico, sino frente al segundo heredero de las empresas Uchiha.

Ahora si estaba acabada.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Buenas, queridos lectores! ¿Queda alguien por allí o estoy hablando sola? Pues, no me extrañaría estar hablando sola por todo lo que me ha tomado actualizar una de las historias sin terminar que tengo.

Sé que he hecho demasiados desastres con esta historia, pero ésta vez espero estar haciendo lo correcto. La idea principal de la historia (la cual no recuerdo muy bien) era mejor (creo)... pero muy desordenada y difícil de transmitir. Lo único que hacía era repetir las mismas palabras en otras situaciones.

Pues si, SASUKE apareció por fin, luego de cuatro capítulos (WHOOPS, ¿es en serio? ¿CUATRO capítulos, y es el protagonista masculino? No se por qué hice eso. Tendré que cambiar el personaje principal masculino por Naruto- OK, NO, NO, es broma, no me tiren piedras... lo siento, pésimo sentido de humor jeje).

Sé que quedarán pocos lectores después de tantas veces que la he escrito y la he borrado, pero espero que aquello que sigan aquí hayan disfrutado. Por ustedes escribí este capítulo.

Y aunque el protagonista haya hecho una aparición tan mediocre, llegó en el mejor momento: cuando Sakura bajó sus defensas. Eso es lo malo de fingir, el mundo parece estar esperando que uno meta la pata para restregártelo en la cara de la peor manera posible. Como dirían mis amigas del colegio: "Eso es Karma"

Bueno, me encantaría escuchar que les pareció, y las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.

Cuídense mucho y se les quiere.


End file.
